


GalvaCyc drabbles

by Spoonsie2



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, AUs, Chub, Chubby, Cute, Demons, Drabbles, Dragons, Fat - Freeform, Fluff, Humanformers, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Make Outs, Mermaids, More tags to be added, OC Parents - Freeform, Sex, Sparklings, Sticky, Swearing, Sweet, baby robots, brief scene of torture - not too descriptive, chubby robot, chubby robots, cross dressing, demon, demon Galvatron, demonAU, dragon galvatron, embarrassing parents, galvatron likes pretty dresses, human cyclonus, human galvatron, implied mechpreg, mermaid, mermaid galvatron, otp prompts, sweep cubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts from the blogs http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/ and http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/, some suggested by friends, some random prompts I spot online and some are just random ideas that come into my head. All with my Tf-OTP!</p><p>Each chapter will have the prompt at the start this will also list any kinks featured in the chapter so you can avoid ones you're not interested in.<br/>(Comments would be appreciated and prompt suggestions too! Only I'm a dumb butt and can only really do G1 I'm afraid, I could maybe blag a TFA drabble though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP having sex in a public bathroom. As Person A starts to reach the climax, they hear someone walk in and person B covers Person A’s mouth to keep them from getting caught as the stranger uses the restroom.

It wasn't exactly by choice but some sort of ceasefire needed to be discussed, the Decepticons were restless and needed more rations.  
No Decepticon was too pleased about striking a deal with their enemies but it felt like the wisest course of action after some deliberation.  
It took even longer to convince Galvatron it was even a half-decent idea.  
Cyclonus had prevailed and managed to bring him along after all there was no way he could talk in his Master's place, the decision needed to be agreed between both leaders.  
  
But here they were instead, down the gold plated Autobot corridors hidden in a cubicle designed for waste disposal, limbs entangled.  
Cyclonus breathed heavily over Galvatrons abdominal plates his hands clasping his lords full aft keeping his pedes off the floor and his back pressed into the wall as he thrust himself further into his lords warm folds. Each thrust scraped Galvatrons back up and down the wall no doubt staining said wall with deep purple scratches and flecks of gold peeling off and clinging to the Decepticon leaders back glued to him by the thin film of coolant now covering him.  
Cyclonus squeezed the aft cupped in his hand and ran his tight grip over his thigh, a fanged dental unit poked out of his mouth as a grin spread across it when Galvatrons reaction said it all and those thick legs wrapped around Cyclonus's waist tightly pulling Cyclonus deeper in with a pleasured moan.  
Galvatron grabbed a hold of Cyclonus's wing struts and pulled him in closer to his own body forcing Cyclonus to twist his head upwards nuzzled into Galvatron's neck. Here Cyclonus could feel just how desperately his master fought for cool air and just how coolant ran down him in a vain attempt to keep him cool. Cyclonus lapped at the rivulets of coolant, Galvatron moaning with each lick, he gasped and growled pleasurably, engine rumbling joyfully, every time Cyclonus stopped licking to nip and suck upon the exposed wiring of his neck.  
The rush was quite empowering and Cyclonus thrust harder and harder eliciting whimpers and short sharp gasps. Galvatron was inacpable of forming proper words as Cyclonus ran his hands up his back, now that Galvatron kept himself supported, rubbing at all the joints and lines in his armour as he kissed and nipped harder at his neck.  
Galvatrons moans increased in intensity as Cyclonus desperately tried to hold onto the rising heat in his abdomen, waiting for his lover to climax first.  
That was a voice.  
And it was not Galvatrons.  
A cold shiver of panic ran up Cyclonus's back conflicting with the far-too-pleasurable heat spreading round his body making him jerk and tense up into Galvatron. He reached up and clasped a hand over Galvatrons mouth stifling his ever increasing moans.  
"M-my lord" he gasped worried that the nearby Autobot would find them and what the resulting mess would do to their chances at the talk later.  
Galvatron mouthed against his hand and Cyclonus snapped it away obediently.  
"N-nnn...no" he rasped with a wicked grin and a tighter grip pushing himself as far as possible onto Cyclonus, enveloping his very being within himself.  
"Let them hear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP has a young child who one day, unknowingly, says a swear word. Person A is horrified and scolds the child, making sure they never repeat it. Meanwhile, Person B can’t stop laughing.

Cyclonus lounged back against the railings, it was strange how the crèche he now overlooked had pretty much sprung up out of nowhere.  
Or was it always here?  
He wouldn't have known as it was not something that required his attention prior to the arrival of his son. A son he was currently keeping an eye on.  
Conquest didn't seem too fond of the Sweep pups when he was initially placed in the pen and would actively move them away from himself or away from their curious touch, but now he seemed not to care what the young pups did as they tossed and twirled play-fighting with each other, under developed wing struts flapping happily as they chewed on each other with tiny dental units substituting adult growls for small infantile squeaks.  
Cyclonus had been a bit preoccupied with keeping his gaze upon the group before him he hadn't noticed Galvatron enter and sidle up next to him and rest his chin upon his arms leaning on the rail. Noticing his mate but not saying a word Cyclonus leant over to press a kiss to the other's helm earning a rare gentle smile off the other. Both returned to watching the youngsters within the pen. Conquest seemed not to acknowledge his carrier's entrance and remained preoccupied with whatever was in his hands, it appeared to be one of the box-shaped puzzle toys that had been placed there for a Sparklings entertainment. It wasn't Conquests usual favoured toy but today the simple puzzle had his attention. A Sweep cub soon seemed to become interested in what the eldest child in the crèche had that absorbed his attention so much, and it padded over and peered at the object in his hands. Conquest looked up at the cub, probably about to say something from his currently-limited repertoire of words he could speak but his momentary distraction caused his hold on the item to slip and the cube went flying causing all the cubs to scatter.  
"Fuck!" Conquest yelped without a moments hesitation.  
Cyclonus's mouth fell agape and Galvatron drew back to his full height.  
Unaware of what he just yelled Conquest hurried over to grab the near-completed puzzle he had dropped.  
"Conquest!" Cyclonus snapped causing the sparkling to turn to him, wide-opticed and innocent. Galvtron started making a odd low noise as Cyclonus strode over to their son and knelt in front of him "Just where did you hear that!?" he placed a hand upon the infants shoulder and Conquest looked confused  
Why? What had he said wrong?  
Galvatron had lost all control and descended into hysterics.  
"I mean it, who taught you that!?" Cyclonus continued to try and scold his child for swearing, but Galvatrons loud laughter drew Conquests attention more than he did, recognising the happy sound Conquest smiled happily thinking he had done something good.  
"I... Ooooh" Cyclonus pinched the bridge of his nose, there was no way he was going to get anywhere with Galvatron laughing so hard.  
"N-n-nn-n-n-no, tsche he he, g-go on, pffff, w-who taught m-my little prince to s-say that?" Galvatron wheezed out before cackling loudly again and slamming his fist on the railings burying his face in his arm.   
Conquest still looked a little confused but he raised a hand to face and tried to think  
"Uuaah dark guy, purple face, wheels" he listed off the features he could pronounce and associate to whoever said it.  
"Right" Cyclonus sighed "Don't say it again" he patted Conquest on the head and the young mech smiled toothily back up at him. He looked up at Galvatron who was now relying on the rail to keep him upright as he continued to laugh.   
Guess it was going to be his job to chastise Motormaster then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP dragging Person B out of bed late at night, much to their annoyance, and dragging them up to the roof of their building. Person B protests the entire way and questions what they’re doing, but when they reach the roof they find that Person A found out about a firework show happening that night and has set up a blanket and picnic basket. Touched, Person B kisses Person A and they sit together, watching the fireworks.  
> (More or less.)

Quite why Galvatron took so long to wake up was beyond Cyclonus.  
He usually had such difficulty in keeping his sleep cycle running.  
Carefully shaking Galvatron's shoulder strut Cyclonus tried to be as gentle as possible, he was not a morning bot.  
Galvatron made dents in the berth he rested on as he clenched his hands into fists, snapping upright in bed he harshly batted Cyclonus away  
"Just WHAT are you DOING?" he snarled harshly, his form bristling with sleepless aggression.  
"Ah, Master" Cyclonus rubbed at his dented chest plate "I wanted to take you somewhere"  
"And you felt it important enough to wake me up!?" Galvatron snapped  
"I, ah" He cleared his intakes "Well there really isn't any other time to do so, unless we waited approximately five of Chaar's years"  
"So?" was a huffed response.  
"Please sir" Cyclonus pleaded taking Galvatrons hand in a protective and hopefully encouraging manner. Despite the way he acted Cyclonus knew Galvatron liked the simple, careful physical contact of something so simple.  
"Hmm" He growled to himself "It better be quick"  
Cyclonus always wondered if using Galvatrons attachment to him to get him to do various things was mean, but he always had Galvatrons best interest at spark when he did so, he shouldn't feel bad for it. Galvatron sluggishly dropped off the side of the berth, tightening his grip on Cyclonus's larger hand and allowing himself to be lead forward. Upon reaching the slightly cooler atmosphere of the corridors seemed to perk him up and he quickly demanded answers.  
"Where are you taking me?" He quickly snapped.  
"Surprise" He tried to brush off the question.  
"No, I demand to know!" he refused to let it go.  
"Sir, It's something special I want to share with you" rare excitement speckled his voice.  
"Does it have to be kept a secret?" Galvatron whined.  
"Don't you like surprises?" Cyclonus smiled.  
"NO!" he snapped.  
Cyclonus arrived at the doors to the Base's stairway and pushed it open, his long legs strode up the stairs swiftly but with a grumbling Galvatron in tow he kept them short. Easily pushing aside the entrance to the roof of the base Cyclonus eagerly pulled up Galvatron after him, his excitement was palpable as he tugged on his leaders arm to move him along the roof.  
  
Galvatron had already spotted why Cyclonus had wanted to bring him up here and was staring too intently at the sky and allowing himself to be moved to where ever Cyclonus moved and then to be gently lowered down onto a blanket.  
Above the stars that lazily glittered the dark sky were just hard to see specks as great misty lights danced and swirled, like long serpents courting each other and swirling in and out of each others coils, coloured a dull red parts of them flashed orange and yellow as each swirl twisted with carefree abandon.  
Below them many of the Decepticons, if not all, had spilled out onto Chaars surface huddled up into groups, collections of rations in hand gazing upon the natural light show.  
A dainty cube of energon was placed into Galvatrons now free hands, he managed to stop being mesmerised by the sky long enough to look down to his hands then back to Cyclonus who had sat down next to him with his own bit of fuel.  
Smiling Galvatron shuffled closer to the Seeker pressing their bodies together tightly before leaning up to place a quick kiss upon his face plates before quickly returning his attention to the sky.  
Cyclonus smiled and hugged him tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus/Galvatron Demon AU

You'd say you didn't ask for this but you pretty much did.  
It was a old book, so old it appeared to be hand written unlike the datapads of today's era.  
It also asked for a animal corpse to be used. In your area there were a load of turbofoxes and they often left corpses of the wildlife and you thought it amusing to toss one into the circle you had drawn up. The one you drew up because you thought the pattern looked interesting.

Yep this was all your fault.

No one to blame but yourself.

You wished there was someone else at least partially to blame, someone you could gripe at at least a little. No, it was all you.  
Something fell behind you and you pinched the bridge of your nose. Spinning round you confronted the multi-armed demon who had deliberately nudged a item off your desk while looking like a bored feline.  
"Something wrong Galvatron?" Cyclonus sighed at him. The demon flicked its tail lazily.  
"Yeah can't you pay attention to me?" It whined.  
"No, I have to study to be accepted into the Cybertronian military" he tried turning back to the datapad in front of him only to find a clawed hand over the top of it  
"Boring" Galvatron sniffed "Play with me"  
"What do you want?"   
"Some attention geez, you summoned me, do something with me" it whined drumming its claws against the metal of its thigh.  
"You can entertain yourself as long as it doesn't involve destroying everything in the vicinity again. You do not know how lucky we were that we got out of that!"  
"Well for starters what do you expect from a being who specializes in the chaotic arts?"  
It said that repeatedly, but you think that was just it's excuse for being an ass.  
"Have you ever thought about tormenting someone else?"  
"What? No? You summoned me I'm technically bound to you"  
"Mmm technically" He wondered what the 'technically' part meant. Another demon, named 'Scourge' apparently, had warned you several times to try and get rid of Galvatron and that his 'rules' were finicky but wild at best, probably leading you to an early grave.  
Then again he was the least of the troubles that seemed to follow Galvatron into your life.  
Chains rattled as the levitating demon touched the ground and Galvatron began invading some of his personal drawers in a bid to either anger you into paying attention to him or to actually find something to entertain himself with.  
Cyclonus eyed the chains, each link in them had a delicate line of inscription and the actual shackle had several different symbols and hieroglyphs embossed in the metal. He had been informed that by summoning him he had broken the chains that were meant to bind him away from every possible plane of existence.  
"So, today will you tell me why you were chained up?"  
"Ooh uueergh" he grumbled in response "I decided to overthrow the boss basically and I got tossed away for it. Doesn't take much for people to try and banish me" Galvatron furrowed his optic ridge before sighing, his whole body seemed to go a little duller and his shoulder drooped, and carried on messing with the current item in his hand. It was a photo of Cyclonus from many years ago and other young bots. Noting the rare thoughtful look from the demon who usually traded most other facial expressions for a maniacal grin, Cyclonus approached him and placed a hand on one of his shoulder struts.  
"Well banishing people at the first sign of trouble wont help them" He spoke trying to be comforting to the ethereal being. He didn't turn to look at him but peering at the edge of his face Cyclonus swore he saw the edge of his lip plates curled up into a small smile. Patting the shoulder his hand rested on he spoke again "I won't banish you... Or try to get rid of you. Even though you drive me round the twist"  
Galvatron sighed again before finally looking at him over his shoulder.  
"You're the first guy whose said that to me" his form seemed to perk up a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons and Knights AU  
> because I'm dumb and this sounded cute when I thought of it.

There were loud festivities.  
A banquet with the finest game.  
A kingdom over joyed at the return of their royal heir.  
But that was becoming rather normal for the knight just outside the castle grounds.

He gently tugged his horse along by the reigns taking the time out to stretch his legs. Besides him a small pack of dogs swirled obediently around their masters legs as the huntsman caught up with his old friend.  
"So how many is that then?" He laughed stroking his facial hair  
"Second this week, it's quite ridiculous" the Knight sighed lifting up his helmet from under his arm and looking at it thoughtfully. As part of his 'look' the helm had been adorned with two large horns gilded with flame proof materials.  
"Ah dragons" His friend sighed "I'm glad I'm just a huntsman, I mean I'd hunt many mythical creatures if needed. Just not fond of those scaly bastards"  
"I wonder why they decide to kidnap the offspring of royal families, it can't be anything to do with that whole 'virgin' deal as everyone seems to think" He groaned tucking the horned helm back under his arm "The last princess I rescued, well, she embraced the castle's gardener for quite some time when she thought no one was looking if you get my meaning"  
The huntsman roared with laughter, his dogs jumping excitedly.  
"Yeah, nobles, bastards just like the dragons, guess that's why they like 'em. With all the nobles you rescue I'm surprised you're not betrothed to one already"  
"Oh lord no" the Knight batted the remark away quickly "Too much hassle" he laughed "Besides I spend too much time rescuing people to settle"  
"Yeah no kingdom seems to have adequate dragon protection, it's not like they don't know the threat they pose but they still don't do anything."  
"Then again if they did that I'd probably be out of a job! Then again I could sell pelts from the dragons I have slain" The two joked together as they continued down the muddy path out of the village.

Thundering hooves and a exasperated voice calling out reached the duo as they prepared to part ways. The Knights shoulders slumped a little as he cast his friend a knowing look.  
"Knight Cyrus! Knight Cyrus!" The thin out-of-breath message bearer wheezed as his horse slowed down next to his.  
"Yes, yes, speak" Cyrus waved a hand preparing to don his helmet.  
"Not royalty this time but a high ranking nobleman of the Tyger Pax estate!" The man gasped "Taken, taken to the forbidden land of Chaar!"  
"I'll get him" Cyrus said automatically, the messenger nodded and promised payment upon the nobleman's safe return to his estate before riding away again.

"Havn't you been to that place before?"  
"Yes Scully" Cyrus sighed to the Huntsman "In fact that was where I went in the mission prior to this"  
"Why havn't you just killed the beast there yet?!" Scully's voice seemed to go higher as the question went on.  
"I try but the beast there is sly and powerful"  
"And bloody stupid from what I've heard. Chaar only got that name as people say that the beast who lives there was the very one who burnt the whole land up in a fit of spontaneous rage!"  
"Most likely, it possesses a quite potent flame" Cyrus put his helmet on and mounted his horse. Scully's dogs began leaning up after him curiously "I will do my best to catch up with you again once I return from Chaar. Again."  
"See you then friend" Scully waved, and with that Cyrus geed his horse onwards the stallion sped off as fast as it's hooves would carry it.

The land of Chaar was quite befitting of the name.  
Dark, bleak, dusty, the skies churned with so much ash that the sun was barely visible and a majority of the light in this land came from pools of lava dotted around the place.  
Cyrus knew exactly where to go here.  
He'd come here so many times there was practically a path trodden down by himself and his horse leading straight to the one remaining structure of this place.  
The one castle to have survived the original destruction of this land.  
The drawbridge was down as always and easy to navigate.  
The traps at the front door were still the same. Step right, move left, none activate.  
Enter the throne room, that's usually where the prisoner was being kept, the repetitive nature of these rescues always made you wonder if this particular dragon was playing with your or if it had memory loss. Was that even a thing dragons could get?

The throne room was the right guess.  
"I've been expecting you" grumbled out across the room rattling the wall fixtures.  
Somewhat ignoring the line, it was said every time you came here, you looked to the throne where the nobleman was being 'held against his will' although this time he just looked bored and played with his fingers uninterested in his rescue.  
"Sir!" Cyrus called out to the high ranking official drawing his blades ready for the dragon to descend upon him.  
"Oh" the man replied "Does this mean I can go now?"  
What.  
The air swirled as powerful wings slowed down the dragons descent and the large purple beast stood before you.  
Eyeing you gleefully.  
This had never happened before.  
"Fine fine, whatever" the dragon responded flicking it's tail irritably at the man who just got up and walked right past the creature!  
Cyrus stood with his mouth agape.  
"Do you mind if I borrow your horse?" the nobleman stopped by him "Return to my kingdom when you are done and you shall get him back at the very least"  
Cyrus barely managed to say anything but managed something akin to a nod and the other man left.

In front of him, purple scales flickered in the candlelight as two bright red eyes watched him carefully. The trio of horns adorned the dragon's head like a natural crown and large leathery wings came to rest at it's side relaxed.  
"What do you want?" Cyrus growled at the beast, hoping an answer would clarify this confusion.  
Or at least a fight.  
Maybe this was it? A end to the years of repeated visits here, rescuing countless from this elusive creature that had avoided his blade time and time again?  
"Every time you come here it's to rescue someone" it rumbled oh so innocently  
"Because you keep taking them!" Cyrus snapped back, further confused.  
"I just wanted you to actually be here without them, I mean what would happen if you just came here without trouble?"  
What?  
"You mean you just wanted me to come over?"  
"Yes"  
"But why?"  
The dragon shrugged.  
"You actually survive encountering me" It grinned flashing several dagger-like teeth "That takes a good deal of skill! I want to meet the amazing human that can live through the might of Galvais!" it spread it's wings for dramatic effect.  
What exactly was this dragon doing.  
"Really now?" Cyrus put his sword away and folded his arms at Galvais.  
"Uh well" It seemed nervous as it's claws clicked together and it managed a small smile  
"I wanted to see my knight again" it smiled broader and Cyrus managed to realise what the dragon was aiming at.  
"So everyone you kidnapped?" he asked and the dragon shuffled a bit knowing that the human had realised.  
"Yes" it admitted.  
Cyrus smiled a bit, this was unusual.  
But nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is fighting a duck for their pants and is losing, while Person B is on a bench at the park watching it all happen. (Based off of this post: http://obviousplant.tumblr.com/post/110856189863/the-valentines-day-desperation-is-growing)
> 
> (If It's not obvious, Gavin and Cyrus are my go-to human names for these two.)

There was a gentle breeze, gentle sunshine and a general gentle atmosphere.  
Which was worrying you as you sat in the park waiting for Gavin.  
He had requested your presence at this particular bench, at this particular park at this particular time and date.  
Gavin rarely did anything calmly.  
He was also running late.  
This was a recipe for disaster. Also fire. That happened a lot too.

Loud warbling echoed out over the hillside near the pond.  
That would be Gavin.  
The angered quaking that followed was the confusing part.  
Cyrus watched as Gavin suddenly belted over the hillside yelling angrily and indistinctly as a large duck followed after him.  
This was new.  
The duck hit into the back of Gavin's legs and the fluffy-haired man went down. He was quickly swallowed by a swirling mess of feathers and beak.  
Cyrus was about to get up and help when it appeared Gavin had managed to get the duck to back off a little.  
Cyrus remained in a half seated position watching the generally bizarre scene unfold in front of him.

Th bird had not relented and continued to peck at him only this time it pulled Gavin's pants down revealing... Damnit so that's where his underwear went this morning. Cryrus frowned as Gavin flailed his legs around wildly at the bird who continued to peck and pull his pants back down no matter how many times Gavin managed to pull them back up. Gavin eventually saw him on the bench  
"CYRUS!" He called "CYRUS HELP ME!"

This was it. That was the man you had consciously agreed to go out with. The man of whom you placed all your affections.  
Failing to protect himself from a duck.  
Cyrus sighed.  
Sometimes he wondered how this walking disaster had captured his heart.  
But he had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend's house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we're good" AU

The ceiling was cracked and had a clear patch of damp. Under it a lone figure sat on a messy bed watching a fuzzy television  
"It's alive!" the man on screen joyously yelled.  
"Heh" the man on the bed absently chucked to himself. Lazily putting a hand in a jar, the man realized he had run out of whatever he was eating.

Time for a fridge run, see what you had left in the piece of junk,

The fridge emitted light.  
Ah shit, you left it open again. You always did that. Well you did it a lot.

Gavin ran his hand through tangled hair and sagged over looking into the fridge. He was sure he had some milk.  
There was a half-eaten jar of chocolate spread, maybe he could eat that. Who cares if he had no bread, he bought it he could eat it how he wants.

Taking the jar he slammed the fridge door. Something groaned.  
He wasn't that hungry, was he?.  
Well he nearly dropped the jar when the cat mewled at him.  
"Shit, I almost forgot you were here Scourge" Gavin clung to the jar as if he'd die without it.  
The mangy mongrel of a cat sat on the table and stared at a shoe on the equally rather mangy sofa.  
That definitely wasn't Gavin's shoe.  
Too fancy.  
Shuffling over Gavin peered at the sofa.  
Someone was there.  
Some motherfucker had actually broken into his house.  
Judging from how he was sprawled over the furniture he was tall, muscular, missing a shoe and looked patchy? He couldn't tell the lights were off.  
The window was open however and Gavin assumed that that was how Mr. Tall, dark and lanky got in. Must have been a sight to behold.  
Gavin toughed the foot without a shoe and the man curled in on himself he looked half awake  
"I… I don… I never… drink alcohol again…" He moaned into his hand "you… yyuuuu the wurssst friend… bad influ… infl…" the man trailed off.

Holy shit.  
This man was absolutely wankered.

Gavin looked over at Scourge who approached the sofa and calmly climbed over the barely conscious man.  
"Bro, the cat seems to like you an that's cool so I ain't gonna call the cops. Besides I don't want to put on pants" Gavin laughed remembering he was completely nude bar a baggy shirt.  
The man mumbled something into his arm again and drooped further into the sofa probably asleep now.  
"Man I'm trusting your decision here" Gavin looked up at the cat "If he's a shit stain you're getting neutered."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP going to a formal dance/event and Person A getting really self-conscious about their outfit and Person B having to reassure them that they look amazing and being all lovey dovey.

It was a surprise you even managed to convince Gavin this would be fun, let alone convince him to come.  
He had initially been worried about spending time in a crowd. He had largely got his anger issue under control but was nervous about it rearing it's head at a public event.  
Cyrus had told him to wear what made him feel comfortable and screw what everyone thought.  
Gavin had looked a bit nervous. He claimed he had something he wanted to wear though. He didn't want to make Cyrus go through a boring fancy party alone after all.

Cyrus was eager to see exactly what Gavin was putting on that took him so long.  
"D-don't look" was eventually called down the stairs  
"What? Why?" Cyrus rightfully replied, he had been waiting to see this.  
"I don't know. Just nothing yet, don't look" Gavin's voice was shaky and sounded a little patchy.  
"Fine, I won't look" Cyrus even turned his back to the stairs for extra effect.  
He could hear fabric being shuffled about behind him and clacking as hard shoes met the floor. The footsteps were quick and shy but eventually halted.  
"May I look?" Cyrus started grinning, he was sure this was either going to be something silly and cute, or Gavin had managed to bring himself to wear something smart and fancy "Will I be blown away?"  
"Damn well better be after this" Gavin huffed  
"So I get permission to turn?" Cyrus joked grinning wider  
"Yes yes yes! Look already!" Gavin snapped getting irritable already.  
Cyrus flattened down the front of his own suit before spinning on the heel of a neatly polished shoe.  
He had to stop to take in the sight before him.  
Gavin had managed to tame his wild purple hair long enough to comb it backwards into a smooth spiral pattern. He had applied make-up to his face, grey eye shadow and a flesh coloured lip gloss. Around his neck he'd placed a lovely pearl necklace that sat gently above a ruffled neck line. A sleeveless purple dress hugged tightly to Gavin's torso before flowing out over his hips, splitting down the front to reveal rows of white lace and ruffles. His arms were not completely bare as elbow-length gloves were fitted perfectly to the limbs. His legs were hidden largely by the ruffled dress but Cyrus could see pale tights and the grey high-heels.  
Cyrus found himself unable to say anything.  
He knew Gavin enjoyed wearing dresses and had done so before around him, but he had never done it outside the house.  
Most certainly never to a fancy party with groups of people in.  
Gavin was clearly getting nervous and Cyrus's prolonged silence was only making him get a little twitchy.  
Cyrus wandered up closer to the shorter man, looking him up and down as he got closer and Gavin only shuffled and moved his arms around even more the closer he got.  
"You even shaved your armpits?" Cyrus grinned having noted the smooth skin as Gavin was fumbling around. That remark got him a sharp thump to the chest and Cyrus was pretty sure a bruise started forming. With a slight cough and a dopey grin Cyrus reached out and grabbed onto Gavin's shoulders and heaved the pouting man closer to him until they were in a tight embrace.  
"Noooo don't pout" Cyrus cooed at Gavin putting on a slightly silly voice  
"No! You're rude" Gavin pouted further.  
"You know I love your dresses!" Cyrus argued "You just, never felt confident enough to wear one outside the house, do you really? I mean do you really want to wear it? You didn't particularly want to come to this even in the first place"  
"S-so... I can still look good..." Gavin mumbled more to Cyrus's sleeve than to him.  
"Always do" Cyrus cooed again. Gavin still had a facial expression that said he didn't believe him. Or at least wasn't going to let on that he did. His body language did however and he relaxed into Cyrus's hold. He then pulled out of it and stood at his full height and stared at Cyrus.   
"Are we leaving then or is it still a 'thing' to be late?" Gavin huffed, his face had started going visibly a bit darker and Cyrus wondered if he was blushing or getting frustrated.  
"Of course my elegant sweet" He hummed in response, taking Gavin's hand he held it delicately and gently lead him out of the house before helping him to manoeuvre gracefully into the car. Getting in himself Cyrus noted Gavin picking at the edge of the dress with increasingly shaky hands.  
"Maybe I should go back, I shouldn't go" Gavin quickly grabbed the car door and fumbling with the handle. Cyrus hadn't put his seatbelt in and leaned over the gap, wrapping his arms around Gavin he pulled him back off the car door.  
"No! No, no, no!" Cyrus ended up pleading into the crook of Gavin's neck having pulled him back awkwardly onto the seat. Cyrus could feel Gavin's heart race and his breathing was going faster than ever.  
"Please don't go now" Cyrus pleaded again "You look wonderful, lovely, absolutely stunning!" He squeezed Gavin reassuringly  
"You always say that, this is stupid, I shouldn't go out in front of so many people like this... You work with those people... It'd... I shouldn't" Gavin hung his head shyly.  
"So? I don't care what they say, they're not dating you now are they?" Cyrus continued to murmur sweetly into Gavin's neck and place soft kisses along it, hoping to lull him back into a sense of ease. Gavin was aware of what he was doing and remained fidgety.  
Cyrus desperately wanted Gavin to come now.  
All the effort put into that outfit and his personality, like Gavin had said, he worked with most of the people there and knew how boring they were.  
"Yeah they probably wouldn't want you there anyway. They never like anyone showing up that looking better than them?" Cyrus sighed as if defeated. Gavin arched a eyebrow. "No one there handles style very well"  
"You're a sap" Gavin groaned.  
"A sap that would like to ask permission to drive this seductive being sat with him to a boring party so we can have fun" Cyrus cracked out a goofy smile.  
"God damn it" Gavin conceded.  
Cyrus held back on making any stupid sound or remark but tonight was officially going to be great!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP going through a second honeymoon phase when their kid(s) are a bit older. The kid(s) know what’s going on and are really embarrassed about it, especially when their parents flirt around them, knowing what it will probably lead to later on.

Eating had managed to become a bit of a family affair. Many of the Decepticons refuelled alone or in their little groups although their was a communal area for it. It wasn't hard for a brawl to break out there or for Brawl to break something there.  
Refuelling could be a rather adventurous thing in that room.  
Since he was young Conquest had always eaten with no one else but his Sire and Carrier.  
Conquests legs were still too small to reach the floor from the chair and he swung them excitedly as he ate, the day was still new and he was always excitable in the mornings.  
He ate something that could be likened to toast, the texture being something he enjoyed the most. Conquest looked up at his Sire who sat opposite from him, Cyclonus had his optics on some reports. Conquest could tell which report came from which group just from the styles, the neat one was most likely from the more organised builder group, the messy one was probably from the cars and the one that looked half-eaten already probably came from a animalistic bunch. He still hadn't completely remembered their names, he hadn't quite bothered really. Didn't interact with them enough for it to matter.  
Conquest leaned over the table a little to see the reports, he figured as Prince this would one day be his duty, then again he could just order someone else to do it for him.  
Cyclonus watched him leaning over and taking a peek at the datapads. Extending a hand he patted Conquest on the head and snuck an affectionate tickle at his neck wiring.  
Conquest squeaked and instantly shrunk back to his chair pulling up his hands to his neck putting a very annoyed and accusing glare squarely on the perpetrator. Cyclonus chuckled at the sight.  
Well Conquest had now decided he was going to spend the day with his Carrier instead of his Sire he pouted over the surprise tickle.

Said Carrier had been watching them from afar and eventually came over to join them.  
Galvatron draped himself over Cyclonus like the most ornate cape.  
"You know our little prince doesn't like his neck being touched" He murmured using his fingertips to slide around the datapads Cyclonus was attempting to read "Touch mine instead"  
Conquest immediately huffed at his parents. Galvatron chuckled loudly.  
"You may be telling someone that someday" He peered slyly over the top of Cyclonus's head.  
"Oh he may not be inclined for a partner my dear" Cyclonus snaked an arm up and around Galvatron stroking his helm.  
"Eugh" Conquest made a exaggerated 'gross' face at them but Galvatron only chuckled harder.  
"Careful if you keep pulling that face I'm gonna have to come over and tickle you!" his Carrier grinned widely  
"Nuuu" Conquest whined shoving another bite of his breakfast in his face trying to ignore the 'threat'.  
"Will it work for me too my Lord?" Cyclonus grinned just as widely as Galvatron  
"Hmm that goes without saying _hun bun_ " Galvatron places extra emphasis on the last two words nuzzling into Cyclonus's helm  
"You're both embarrassing!" Conquest squealed  
"Were your creators were allowed to be!" Cyclonus giggled as Galvatron traded nuzzling for gentle nibbling around the edges of the helm and Conquest looked away huffing harder. Cyclonus then shifted the reports over to him freeing up a bit more space for him to flip Galvatron over onto his lap.  
"Maybe you should give them a glance, you'll be their leader one day" He said as he played with the giggling Decepticon in his lap. Conquest slowly turned to give the reports a glance he kept his face firmly pointed downwards, doing his best to avoid seeing his creators being embarrassing.  
AGAIN.  
The reports had many words in, too many and his young processor rejected reading them within 0.1 seconds.  
"Eugh they can just show me what they've done" Conquest spat at the boring reports  
"Mmmn? Atta.... boy... yes" Conquest looked up at the badly mumbled response off his Carrier only to  
"Ugh you guys are gross" He looked at them both burying their faces in the crooks of each others necks peppering the surrounding plates with kisses and nibbles. Galvatron managed to pull himself away long enough to stick his tongue out with a cheeky wink.  
"I'm a gross 'con" he grinned at his child who blew a raspberry back earning a giggle. Cyclonus ended up joining in the giggling mostly enjoying the silly jibes between his child and partner and how adorable it was but it seemed to aggravate Conquest.  
"Uuugh if you two are going to be gross all day I'll go hang out with the Sweeps and Uncle Scourge!" Conquest whined moodily before hopping off his chair "You're both gross gross gross!" He continued to squeak while heading towards the door.  
"Guess that means we have ALL day alone not just tonight if you..." Galvatron murmured  
"Oh my gosh! At least wait until I'm out the room!" Conquest got one last complaint in before storming away from the embarrassing twosome.  
He grumbled to himself as he shuffled down the corridor, he didn't care what his creators got up to in their spare time but they didn't have to flaunt it, eugh, Conquest shuddered to himself. Everyone at the base knew of it too and that made it even more embarrassing, but he had to suffer with their grossly affectionate displays in private by himself. Conquest couldn't decide if that was worse or better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyc is sad and galvy does everything in his power to make him feel better? Even if his methods are sometimes.......questionable.....

Groaning Cyclonus rolled his shoulder struts feeling the joints pop and groan.  
Sometimes he just wished the Decepticons could work together.  
In relative peace.  
But that was always a step too far for them.  
The Stunticons managed to wreck the Constructicons latest creation and they hadn't taken too kindly to that. Or how the Stunticons mockingly claimed that they were only 'testing it'.  
Trying to break Menasor and Devastator away from each other was not the most fun activity one could hope for.  
Thankfully some well aimed and well pitched sound wave's from Soundwave managed to disrupt them from their gestalt forms. In their individual forms it was far easier to round them up and apply appropriate punishment.  
It was never something he would admit to but often the completely uncooperative nature of almost everyone around him dragged him down. Could none of them see that they'd be more successful in battle if they could just get on with the job instead of squabbling amongst themselves?  
Clearly not.  
Both the Stunticons and Constructicons were in 'time out' and were chained to he walls so they could do nothing but reflect upon their behaviour. That reflection would probably be the Stunticons thinking that the whole thing was 'worth it' and the Constructicons angrily fuming over what happened and just getting more irritated. Or hopefully distracting themselves with a better idea.  
Now it was just a matter of informing Galvatron and acting out whatever punishment he saw fit for it all.  
Straightening himself out Cyclonus pulled his slumping posture upright and perked his wings up.  
He should at least look presentable.  
Cyclonus performed his usual salute and greeting to his master.   
Galvatron looked at him with his head cocked at a angle and wide rather blank optics.   
Cyclonus just hoped he was fully paying attention.  
His frustrations returned as he explained the incident in full, his processor fought to prevent him from going on into a long winded rant angrily growling out all grievances about those he worked with and their stupidity. He stopped talking when he realised he had started gesturing with his arms as he spoke and Galvatron had tilted his helm the other way and arched a optical ridge.  
"So I am requesting your selected punishments for their behaviour, My lord" Cyclonus finished off.

Galvatron had lost track of what Cyclonus was saying.  
He had moments when he could be remarkably astute and he'd noticed something off the moment Cyclonus walked into the room. Cyclonus was the one who always spoke to him, who always informed him of everything even if there was a chance he had already been informed or just knew already.   
He was generally always there.  
Galvatron never said it but he had gradually become aware of motions Cyclonus did in particular.   
He noticed he was off today.   
Galvatron couldn't quite place what was off but he was.  
Maybe he was tired? Don't think of a physically demanding punishment then.  
"DESTROY THEM VERBALLY!" He yelled back to Cyclonus "WRECK THEIR AUDIALS WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR VOICE! AND YOU'D BETTER COME BACK WITH A BETTER EMOTION ON YOUR BODY! THIS IS MY COMMAND!" Galvatron had stood up on his throne in a somewhat dramatically aggressive fashion leaning towards Cyclonus who looked a little taken aback.  
There, now he had a punishment to dish out, not that Galvatron even quite remembered what had happened in the first place. Plus now he had issued out a loud enough command maybe Cyclonus would return in a better humour.  
Galvatron smiled a little as Cyclonus left. Yes, he had made a good decision there.

Cyclonus was a little annoyed with himself, he had let his wavering mood show through and affect the way he acted.   
Utterly stupid.  
He left the main room of the base just angrier at himself, he had never let the repeated actions of others ruin his mood and behaviour so much before.  
Was this it?  
Had he finally reached his emotional limit?   
Was he just going to snap and go ballistic at everyone?  
Cyclonus sure felt like it. If he did, however he would put himself in the firing line first.  
Going down the corridors he felt everything droop again.  
This was ridiculous.  
Couldn't there be one day without incident?.  
It was just...  
Sad.  
Eternal frustrations had nowhere else to go within him other than the task before him. Yelling at the Stunticons and Constructicons. That would at least get rid of some of the frustration twisting about within him.   
Yet that would just leave the empty sadness behind.  
Curse this day. Cyclonus wish he could just slip off to the side and recharge into the next century.  
He didn't notice he had been followed.

Galvatron stood at the end of the corridor keeping a distance.  
He wanted to hear exactly what Cyclonus would say to the rebellious two Decepticon groups.  
Instead he witnessed the tall, imposing form of his second, shrink and droop with a heavy sigh.  
Galvatron was confused.  
Shouting... Didn't make the problem go away?  
This was going to be a tough thing to fix...

Cyclonus had spent about 20 minutes berating the Constructicons and Stunticons over their actions, their leaders Motormaster and Scrapper were elsewhere for further punishment. As the groups leaders they should be responsible for keeping the team in order. Motormaster was at least, Cyclonus wasn't entirely sure if Scrapper was the leader of the Constructicons. It was one of the things he admired about them when he could stand to be near them. They managed to stay relatively functional despite not having a clear leader. A bit of teamwork the other Decepticons could learn from, although the Constructicons were more than happy to let Scrapper take the fall as 'leader' when they found out there was to be extra punishment.  
He wish he didn't have to right now, his vocal unit hurt after dealing with the others.  
He wished he could take a break and get some rations to soothe the sore parts but that would just prolong his duties right now, and that would be worse.  
Cyclonus opened the door ignoring the indignant glare from Motormaster and rather resigned roll of the optics off Scrapper.  
A rather surprised awkward noise escaped his sore vocals when something barged past him putting itself in the centre of the room.  
"M-mighty Galvatron!?" Came a trio of confused greetings.  
"Yes yes! It is meeee!" Galvatron seemed to joyously introduce himself. Galvatron proceeded to hold what he had in his hand up in the air like a prize.  
He had the electro-whip.  
Both Motormaster and Scrapper shared a look, maybe their squabbling wasn't worth harsh lashings at the end of that.  
"A good whipping ought to improve the mood!" Galvatron announced before holding out the torture device to Cyclonus "And you do have such a way with it" he purred.  
Cyclonus pulled a bit of a confused, nervous face while Motormaster and Scrapper shared a silent prayer that this wouldn't take too long.  
It's true whipping, or the threat of it, got the troops in order but Cyclonus wondered if this was a bit excessive. It's not like in-fighting was uncommon. In fact it was the source of most of his ire. Cyclonus took the offered whip, maybe this would help him feel much better, if it deterred more in-fighting in the long run it would. Not to mention he could get his frustration out on the two who had caused his current spiral into a lacklustre mood.  
After all, It wouldn't hurt him to try.  
Not to mention it was a _order_.  
Motormaster and Scrapper were flipped over so their backs were bare and the whip was fired up. Galvatron stood in the back of the room a gleeful glint in his optics as they flashed between Cyclonus and the two strung up Mechs. Cyclonus made sure the whip was completely unfurled as he pulled it back, making a wide arc with his arm the whip lightly graced the top of both of the Mechs shoulder struts. Not hard enough to tear into the armour but enough to graze, dent and strip it of paint. More importantly hard enough to burn. The light damage would hurt and the energy coursing through the whip would magnify that hurt.  
Galvatron was right, he did have a way with it.   
It did start to make him feel better too.  
It was practically painful to see such a race of supposed 'proud warriors' squabbling like infants amongst themselves, were they getting it now?  
Were they getting how painful this was to deal with day in, day out?  
That wasn't even including the amount of times the fragging Autobots used it to their advantage and caused them all more pain.  
Cyclonus did enjoy being at the end of the whip.  
He glanced to look at the prisoner's faces.  
Motormaster was glaring at Scrapper, who glared back.  
They were rather accusing glares.  
This wasn't going to solve anything.  
Now they just blamed each other for the pain.  
They were just going to fight and argue more.  
Their backs were peppered with scratches, a few breaking the armour trickling energon lightly, before Cyclonus angrily threw the whip down.  
"Permission to sign off for this solar cycle?" He barked out.  
"Fine!" Galvatron snapped he had a somewhat angry look on his face plates but right now Cyclonus just wanted out. 

Galvatron watched Cyclonus leave angry that he quit out on the torture-punishment.  
Mostly angry that Cyclonus was still angry.  
This usually worked?  
Maybe it only worked if it was Autobot prisoners?  
Cyclonus did often state things about considering 'troop morale' or something.  
Maybe Galvatron should have caught a Autobot for him to interrogate with a whip instead.  
There was no time for that now, well there was, but Galvatron did not like losing.  
He was not losing to anyone. Ever.  
He was going to win.

Cyclonus felt a wreck.  
His emotions powered through his circuits angrily and without any chance of slowing down.  
Frustration and sadness mainly.  
Sadness made him frustrated, frustration lead to him taking his anger out on others and that made him feel sadder and emptier.  
It also made him feel progressively stupider.  
That just made him angrier and more frustrated at himself.  
He needed some way to vent out his issues more that would not invariably add onto his issues.  
Cyclonus was distantly aware of someone following him, their not-so-subtle footsteps have them away, he ignored them favouring the idea of shutting himself away in his quarters, to lie down in a cold dark part of the room.  
His systems were just about to react when the follower grabbed his wrist but the person managed to fling him off his feet before he could formulate any reaction.   
Flipped into a room containing several empty Energon cubes, Cyclonus groaned and shut away any and all pain alerts his systems shot at him aware they were nothing serious.  
Cyclonus attempted to lean up to view whoever had tossed him in here only to end up awkwardly retracting his head back down when fingertips began tracing up the back of his neck. His head curled at a odd angle to prevent access to the back of his neck Cyclonus stared at the abdominal plates of his 'captor'. Staring at the white band of metal and acknowledging the readout from his sensors Cyclonus automatically freed up his neck again for access. A little confused Cyclonus stared up at Galvatron who stared back at him looking awfully determined.  
The determined look worried him a little.  
"If this is about quitting half way through your prior order Master, I-" Cyclonus began to apologize but Galvatron shifted away. Cyclonus nervously began to lean upwards, gently pulling his elbow joints in to prop himself up. His slow and careful movements were in vain as Galvatron suddenly placed himself on his middle, curved legs straddling Cyclonus's waist.  
Cyclonus could feel his faceplates heat up instantly.  
Were thigh plates meant to feel warm and soft?  
Why was Galvatron still staring at him with such a determined look?  
Why wasn't he able to stop his core temperature from going up a notch or two?  
A ping of panic went through his systems, he had no idea what was going on.  
Galvatron suddenly smirked as if he found something he had been after.  
"Of course" he muttered "A tense body makes a tense mind"  
With that Galvatron lifted his feet up and spun round on the spot, forcing Cyclonus to have to look at his aft while he leaned over.  
Of course Cyclonus's systems were tense, this whole experience was making them tenser from confusion! Both at the events unfolding and at how despite nerves Cyclonus seemed incapable of withdrawing his optics gaze at his Masters aft.  
The rounded full aft.  
The aft that was pressed where his chest plate met his abdominal ones, while having soft metal thighs grip tightly at his sides.  
Why couldn't he take his optics off it?  
Should he wait for permission to look?  
He felt like he needed permission to look.  
Was Galvatron going to be mad if he kept looking?  
He was just having a bad day! Just feeling really sad! It happened!  
"Tense, tense, tense..." He heard Galvatron mutter before he bent over, rubbing on Cyclonus blocking his vision some more.  
The same fingers that skittered over the back of his neck earlier now poked and prodded at Cyclonus's thighs, kneading the metal in a gentle up and down pattern.   
The softness of the touch was also something strangely new but certainly not something he was going to complain about.  
Cyclonus bit his lip plate, his air intake was getting more and more uneven.  
Galvatron gave a particularly sharp squeeze to the metal in his grasp, his motions becoming harder and more certain. Cyclonus found himself lifting his knees up giving his master access to more of his legs.  
Galvatron hummed in appreciation before grasping and stroking every part of new metal exposed to him.  
Fingers rubbed and massaged at seams in Cyclonus's armor poking and digging in to them.  
Cyclonus couldn't arch his back for the weight sat on his front but his body tensed and pulsed in response. Heat and Energon pulsing around without control, Cyclonus bit harder on his lip plates, trying to stifle any noises threatening to escape in response to the delightful ministrations of his masters hands. His heavy laboured air intakes were probably clue enough however.  
"Huh, that's hot" Galvatron suddenly stated as if confused that anything could get hot as his hands went closer to Cyclonus's body. Cyclonus made a breathless whine in response as he realised what was happening.   
Galvatron leant down further, warm air tickled Cyclonus's cod piece as Galvatron put his face very _very_ close to Cyclonus' crotch plate.  
Galvatron made a low giggle the reverberations rumbled through his body and tickled all the way through Cyclonus.   
That did it.  
Releasing his trapped lip plate Cyclonus gasped desperately for cooler air the swell of his chest with each gasp rocking Galvatron back and forth.  
"M-mmm-masteeerr?" Cyclonus half groaned half gasped hoping for a response to clarify why his lord saw fit to send his systems into over drive.  
"Relax now" Galvatron grinned in response, despite Cyclonus having just about managed to cool off Galvatron had continued rocking on Cyclonus's body. He bent back down to work, his hands drew close to Cyclonus's cod piece and began palming at the hot aching metal. Cyclonus couldn't control his systems as a surge of heat and Energon went to his crotch in response.  
Galvatron fingered at the seams around the protective panel as if feeling the heat below and wanting to get there.  
Cyclonus didn't want to think about the intense slickness of his intimate body rearing for the hands that worked on his legs prior to work within him.  
Instead of removing the panel and diving straight in Galvatron chose to be a tease and went to lick instead. Compared to the heat that had built up within Cyclonus's intimate parts Galvatron's glossa was cold and sharp.  
Still refusing to access the eager intimates Galvatron returned to squeezing the legs before him while still exploring with his glossa.  
With little to no control over what his body wanted Cyclonus bucked and squirmed under the Decepticon Lord, his vocals whined and mewled. Cyclonus was sure lubrication was leaking from under protective panels by now.  
Part of him was still a little confused by this but it was long since drowned out by desire and lust. Cyclonus clasped his hands onto Galvatrons hips.   
Without permission.   
Galvatron didn't complain either.  
Cyclonus returned the stroking and groping, touching and squeezing the soft metal within his grasp.  
Galvatron purred loudly  
"Well now your mood has certainly improved" and as if in reward he began to delicately peel the protective plating away from Cyclonus's intimate components despite all the lubrication that seeped out with it.

Well he was, but the door opened.  
His intimates partially exposed the opening of the door sent a flood of comparatively freezing air into the room causing him to make involuntary squawk of shock as it crashed into his overheating systems.  
"Galvatron. Presence: Required" Soundwave requested unhindered by the sight before him.  
However it seemed Rumble and Frenzy were with him and they got much more vocal about what they saw.  
The small twins snorted and cackled loudly, the laughter rocking through them, making them gasp and wheeze.  
Cyclonus couldn't even see them, his vision was still taken up by his Masters aft and his hands that were currently cupping it.  
"What!? Why!?" Galvatron snapped angrily "Can't you see I'm busy here!?"  
His response caused the two cassetteticons to howl louder. Soundwave remained quiet for a few moments more.  
"Noted. Presence: Now unnecessary" He responded curtly before shutting the door muffling the laughter of those two brats.  
The heat in Cyclonus's face practically disabled his visual feed. Galvatron snorted, unimpressed.  
"Well at least I had improved the mood!" he hissed.  
"I... I... Uh..." Cyclonus found it hard to speak the heat in his systems prevented proper words from forming "Was... was"  
"You're no good when you're sad. Next time if I find you that mope-y I will finish off!" Galvatron announced, he had turned round so Cyclonus could see his face. He seemed upset and irritated at the intrusion and had placed his hands over Cyclonus's unwilling to let them leave their place on his body.  
Despite the sudden buzz kill the embarrassment of being walked in on had caused, most of Cyclonus's systems were still active and tingling, eager for a finish.  
"Well what about improving your mood?" He queried.  
Galvatrons optics flashed. Yes now that was a good idea. They could both leave happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus finds something interesting at the beach  
> (Orns = about 13 days I think ~~I don’t know, I looked at a wiki.~~ )

The general warmth of these types of places were what drew Cyclonus here.  
He loved the feeling of the warm sun rays heating up his wing struts and soothing his systems, lulling him into a more gentle, placid disposition.  
He had been coming to this beach for a couple of Orns now. It was on a well-known stretch of land but at the very edge of it. Being so far away from the center of the beach the heat amassed here was not as great, mainly due to there being almost no one here. That was why Cyclonus liked it, perfect for when he felt as though he had reached his 'social limit' but still wanted to soak up the pleasantry of natural warmth.  
That didn't mean that he did not like playing some of the standard 'beach games' that were available but it was rare when he did that. They were rather stupid games and were played with whatever random mech happened to get the same time slot as you. More than once Cyclonus had to go against a mech or two he disliked, it wasn't pleasant especially if he had come here to relax _away_ from them.

The tide had gone out quite a way today.  
It usually receded the later it got in the day.  
Cyclonus guessed he'd have to try going for a swim tomorrow, maybe then he'd keep track of time so he could actually do so.  
Swimming was like a odd version of flight. It was familiar for him but different.  
Collecting his items from around him Cyclonus shook out the soft sheet he had been sitting on. It helped prevent any unwanted sand granules from slipping into the seams of his armor.  
While collecting his items he could hear movement from near the rocks.  
Sensors indeed indicated he was not alone but they refused to inform him of the identity of his company, be they beast or not.  
It was most likely a beast, the noise sounded like something heavy pulling itself along the sand.  
He continued collecting his items, shaking the sand from the sheet was taking up most of his time, he knew he couldn't shake all of it off but he liked getting rid of as much as possible.

There was a heavy thud and something that sounded like a curse. 

Looking over to where the shuffling sounds had been just a few moments prior they had fallen silent after the curse. Maybe it wasn't a beast.  
"Who's there?" He called, wondering if he had heard someone curse or not. There was more light shuffling but no response.  
There was the faint sound of something breathing heavily.  
This wasn't funny, a animal would have bolted by now or just gone away. This had to be some moron hanging around thinking they were funny. What were they even doing here? Spying on him? The gross indecency of the thought made Cyclonus perk his wings up in agitation.  
Bundling the blanket under his arm Cyclonus strode over to the rocks.  
"Look I don't know if you think this is some kind of joke but it's not funny at all, it's just plain creepy!" At his height it was easy for him to pull himself just high enough to peer over the rocks with the most disgruntled glare he could manage at the unfunny joker.

Well, a myth wasn't something you expected to find.  
A living mythical creature.  
Well, being, you didn't want to jump to conclusions.  
Cyclonus didn't add on or continue his previous sentence for what he spied below him.

Shielded from view behind the craggy line of rocks a purple mech lay in the sand. His hands were clasped to his lower face holding his mouth shut, the way people tend to after saying something they shouldn't.  
He had a trio of spires on his helm at the front like some form of crown-shaped crest and exceedingly pale face plates that made widened red optics stand out more as did the shock, embarrassment and confusion they displayed.   
That wasn't the strange mythical bit about this being however.  
It was the way that his abdominal plates didn't meet with a normal crotch plate but instead met with layers of banded metal, fused onto one long tail. Fins sprouted near the top of the tail and aquatic decorations seemed visible on the dorsal plates of the tail, but at the end the tail splayed out into a magnificent webbed fin.  
The Merbot eyed you nervously, keeping it's hands to it's face covering it's expression. Cyclonus was still too distracted looking at the unique tail the being sported with the freckles running down it and patches of bio-lights. It must be capable of swimming quite deep to possess those.  
Eventually Cyclonus managed to tear himself away from looking the being up and down to look at it in the face. By then the hands had moved so they were planted oh the ground, there was a distinct trail behind it that showed it had been dragging itself along the sand back towards the ocean.  
It was merely trying to get home.  
The Merbot continued eyeing you nervously, unwilling to move. You had to do something, it didn't feel right to leave it here and you had seen enough movies to know that telling any authority figure about this could end catastrophically. It wasn't even doing anything dangerous anyway. Cyclonus shimmied over the crest of the rock he was leaning on.  
The being didn't like that and pushed itself further away from him.  
"Hey, Uh, I can take you back to the water if you want?" Cyclonus tried his best to sound friendly. Primus he sounded stupid. What else could he do in this situation? It wasn't something he planned for.  
"My name is Cyclonus, do you have one?" He held his hand out to it.  
"GET AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" It suddenly squealed thrashing it's tail about wildly and holding it's hands up to it's face again. Cyclonus fell back on his aft trying to scoot away from it fast enough.  
"You can talk!?" he proclaimed  
"OF COURSE! What kind of beast do you take me for!?" It snapped flipping the end of it's tail again as if warding you away from making any more attempts at coming closer.  
"I'm, uh, I'm sorry? It's just that I've never exactly seen a mech like you before" Cyclonus apologised.  
"Well I've seen you before. YOUR KIND!. I mean you're all over the planets surface!" It hissed looking anywhere but at Cyclonus and trying to squeeze into itself as if attempting to shrink.  
"Oh... Well... I guess soooo? I mean you've probably seen 'bots from all over the planet... being able to swim across the ocean and all" Damn it Cyclonus sounded stupid, he only hoped he sounded friendly enough to garner a bit of trust off this thing.  
The Merbot huffed and folded it's arms. It still refused to look at him.  
"How did you end up beached here?" Cyclonus queried. The question made the merbot's optics snap open as if he'd been shocked. "I mean when the tide was in I could see these rocks forming a small micro-river inland that you could have swum up, but surely you must have noticed the tide going out? I mean I got too distracted daydreaming to even realize it." The merbot was shyly staring at the space between you.  
"My name is Galvatron" it huffed avoiding the question.  
"Well it's nice to meet you" Cyclonus again tried the friendly approach to it. Galvatron seemed to try and bury his face in his own body again.  
"Yeah" it muttered.  
"Look, the tide has receded quite a way now, are you sure you don't want me to help you to the ocean?" Cyclonus tried offering his hand again. Galvatron looked to the ocean the water was further away than remembered. Then again if he remembered that the tide went out as the day went on, he wouldn't even be here. Cyclonus watched Galvatron's tail twitch about, the lack of water had seemingly made the limb go stiff and the bio-lights were faint. Galvatron made a odd noise and pulled his hands away from the ground and up to his chest, he looked even further away from Cyclonus but his tail lifted up a little.  
Cyclonus didn't want to take it as a direct 'you can touch me' sign but at the same time he felt bad leaving it here. Not to mention he wondered if this was one of the first modern interactions between their two races, it had to go well. He then wondered what happened in the past to have made their race fade into mythology.  
Galvatron still hadn't budged so Cyclonus decided to test how close he was allowed now. Getting up on his feet but still staying crouched at a somewhat eye-level with Galvatron Cyclonus slowly shuffled forwards. Galvatron refused to meet his look and visibly tensed up, but did not outright reject his advance. Being this close Cyclonus could see some form of 'gills' on his neck, probably water filters, above water they just twitched uselessly.  
"I'll just take you to the water's edge okay?"  
"Mm" Galvatron muttered. It's breathing seemed to get heavier and heavier the closer Cyclonus got, Cyclonus wondered if this was due to being away from water for so long, did his species die if they were out of the water for too long? A little nervous now Cyclonus sped his pace up. Hooking a arm under Galvatron's tail his other hand went behind his back and with a little more force than necessary Cyclonus hoisted him up into the air as he stood. The tail, while drying, was still slick with some form of slime that did not seem present on the upper body, the inner workings of the tail however were strange to handle it was not like two legs fused together at all.  
Galvatron had made a strangled peeping noise as he was lifted up, slipping into the crook of Cyclonus's arms he was pushed into his chest plates but had placed a hand out to stop himself from, embarrassingly, having his face plates pushed into them. Cyclonus stopped and looked at Galvatron, his hand still splayed out on his chest, for a few moments wondering if the movement had been to brisk for him. Galvatron was a bit lighter than he expected.   
Galvatron kept his hand spread across the Seeker's chest plate and he stared at the hand.  
Cyclonus wondered what he was doing.  
Did he have sensors in his hands and the fact his hand was pressed into his chest was creating odd sensations for him? Was the fact his hand seemed to be twitching a little as if moving causing something?  
Cyclonus stared at Galvatron who noticed and quickly snapped his hand away making another odd low sound.  
Galvatron covered his face with his hands again.  
With nothing more to say on his behavior Cyclonus began walking forwards at a slow pace, gradually increasing speed a little to try and get the Merbot to the ocean as quick as possible.  
Galvatron went extremely quiet as Cyclonus strode at a relatively quick pace, closing the gap between them and the ocean rather quickly. The Merbot chose to keep its face covered the entire time, Cyclonus noted it's face plates had seemingly change colour? They looked a little redder?  
As the sounds of the ocean got louder, Galvatron started squirming a little more in Cyclonus's arms. Cyclonus waited until his feet were actually in the water before he let the squirming mech down, careful not to drop him.

As soon as he was in the water Galvatron used his arms and launched himself forwards. The water flew and frothed as he vigorously splashed into deeper waters. Eventually only his helm was visible over the top of the water, he turned for a look back.  
"I won't tell anyone I saw you, If that makes you feel better" Cyclonus offered.  
"Good"  
"And, I mean you don't have to come back, I'm not, uh, I'm not going to be so bold as to ask you to return all the time" Cyclonus offered again. It was a bit of a lie. He wanted him to come back but Galvatron had an entire ocean to go into, if he didn't want to come back it wouldn't matter what he said at all. Galvatron somewhat sunk under the water a little more so and nodded? Maybe? The motion was small and gentle.  
Cyclonus held his hand up in a farewell and Galvatrons face looked as if it started to change colour again and he ducked under the waters surface.  
Cyclonus ended up watching the water for a few hours more before furrowing his optical ridge.  
Did he just get felt up by a merbot?

Meanwhile beneath the waves, Galvatron threw his arms about and thrashed his tail.  
STUPID STUPID STUPID.  
He got caught!  
By the very one he was spying on!  
For the first time in ages the mech actually noticed him!  
He'd have to be much more careful in the future!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried a TFA drabble based off a thought/idea I had when reading about TFA Cyclonus.

You had been resolute and steadfast in your mission.  
You had aligned yourself to the Decepticon leader Megatron although for you he was wrong.  
All wrong.  
This was not the Decepticon leader. Not in your optics.  
You ended up falling a great distance into a place known as New Kaon, your damaged body being repaired by those who resided there.  
Centuries started to go by.  
Senseless, purposeless centuries.

Cyclonus noted just how nihilistic he had started becoming.

Centuries became millenia and Cyclonus watched himself become a nihilistic, dispassionate mess.   
Where did his passion for the Decepticon cause go?  
Probably eroded away after spending so long with these primitive 'cons.  
You didn't get along well with Oil Slick but that was okay.  
You knew what was going to happen to him.  
The rest of Team Chaar were manageable as long as you avoided prolonged exposure to them.  
So it probably didn't come as any surprise that when that foolish leader Megatron failed Team Chaar broke up. Everyone bar Strika and Oil Slick were replaced.  
Including you.  
Though by that time you had developed a rather apathetic personality and you wern't at all bothered by it.

Although that bothered you more than being kicked out of the team.  
Even then it didn't bother you enough to be bothered enough to do something about it, and that bothered you further but now your processor hurt.

You had to do something about it.  
You were proud and strong once, leading the charge against Autobots at your true leaders command.  
Feeling there was no hope for yourself now, the only hope you had was to prevent any of this from ever happening.

You chose to wait.  
It was all you had right now.  
Nihilism and apathy threatened constantly to take back the twinge of hope you had at altering your situation. It was hard to hold them back from smothering the tiny bit of hope left in you.  
You watched from afar as attempts were made and thwarted at freeing Megatron from where he had been imprisoned.  
You had even been brought along on one.  
It failed.  
Not that it mattered.

Time was a cruel mistress and the term 'life cycle' felt appropriate as Cyclonus felt his life cycling through the same days, over and over again on a non-stop replay.  
So long had passed that by now even your swords had rusted away until nothing but the hilt remained of them. Although you had left a majority of one sword's blade in a small Autbot's back. That was a good hit.  
Before you knew it, missions became fewer and fewer.  
Free time for a mech such as Cyclonus was numbing his processor.

You were not so sure why other Decepticons had started sneering at you.   
Or why such young ones started crowding around you and asking about tales of survival and stories of battles since passed.  
Shooing away or threatening them didn't work, and when it did new one's filled their place.  
Little brats.

You were now practically bound to the base.  
Never leaving it's halls.  
So what? You didn't care, quite befitting a apathetic fool such as yourself.

Eventually for the first time in eons your apathy began to fade away long enough for new emotions to flow through your systems.  
It had been so long since you had felt any of them that it practically hurt as eager hope and happiness pulsed through you.  
Transforming had started to hurt now but you didn't care you had to go.  
NOW.

A massive battle had occurred on the other side of the known Universe.  
Someone new had arose to take the Decepticon throne and in their wake Oil Slick's corpse joined others in a gory culling of unfit Decepticons.  
There was only one reason.  
The journey took twice as long as it should have.  
Engines struggled to put out adequate levels of force as you streaked through the stars.

It was a new gleaming citadel.  
Glimmering, shining, beautiful.  
Just as you remembered it.  
Transforming and landing on one of the main streets, many Decepticons looked at you with a dash of confusion but mainly indifference as Cyclonus spent a few seconds stuck in a crouched position.  
Landing had caused something to pop in one of your knee joints. Cold pain sensations washed over the affected area but self-repair systems did nothing in response.  
The Orns spent travelling here had obviously worn down on your systems. Nothing more.  
The memories of this place flooded your processor with such force Cyclonus felt as if his optics were going to melt from the building heat.  
Ignoring the damage to the knee joint you power down the city streets as fast as you could with such a limp.  
As you ascended through the buildings, forced to use slopes and elevators to ease the pain on your ailing joints the entire city was spread out before you.

There was a sight that made your spark clench with sharp fear.  
A bright green Death crystal was in storage, it was being prepared for use in a giant cannon.  
You remember that.  
The crystal is was so hard to get.  
Guarded by monsters and a group of aliens with their slaves.  
It undoubtedly drew the attention of the Autobots who didn't need much prompting to know for what kind of purpose the crystal was being taken for.  
But if it was already so close to being ready for use then you barely had any time left.  
Joints sent screaming pain notifications to your processor as you started running, alas by now what you called running was more of a hobble.

The highest room in the tower seemed to be days away at this rate.  
It wasn't guarded, there was no need. Anyone foolish to go in there with intent to kill was going to join Oil Slick.  
Cyclonus wasn't sure when his air intakes became so bad at cycling air through his systems.  
Pushing through the door you fell to the floor, body way beyond tired.  
"Whoa, steady on there fellow" A calming voice cooed in a concerned, friendly manner.  
That voice.  
That voice.  
It was just as you remembered.  
Nihilism melted away in an instant as tears streamed uncontrollably down your face plates.  
"Oh my" The voice cooed again, a hand was held close to you.  
Cyclonus was shaking as he touched the outstretched hand.  
"Galvatron..." your aching vocal unit croaked as you were pulled shakily to your feet.  
Taller than Megatron with a tri-pointed crest Galvatron smiled at you with sincere optics.  
"Indeed, to what do I owe the honor Sir?" Galvatron smiled, his charm had helped him win so many Decepticons over when you both had appeared, along with Scourge.  
"S-sir?" You gasped, no, not you, you were not worth being referred to as 'sir' not from him. Not from your master.  
Galvatron was still smiling at you. Concern across his face plates.  
There were not any words in your processor that you felt adequate for this situation.  
It had taken so long for you to hear of this event finally occurring, and then so long to reach here it had left you with little time.  
You had not even noticed you were still holding his hand.  
Tightly.  
As if he would vanish at any moment.  
Just being in his presence.  
The presence that was everything you remember it to be.  
A presence that had made you happy. Made you feel energized.  
A presence that you had cared for so deeply that even your most closest of touches had not come close.  
It left you speechless to be here after so long.  
The tears wracked your body as it offered no resistance to the shuddering shakes that ran through it.  
"Are you alright?" Galvatron helped you stand up in a sturdier position "A basic scan does show you to have damaged your knee joint?"  
"I'm fine" You weakly protested "It has been so long"  
Galvatron smiled and nodded, confusing you, why was he not reacting to you  
"S... Sir please..." you gasped "Don't stay here! Don't stay!" Galvatron cocked his head  
"Ah do not fear venerable Decepticon! This city is under my rule, a safe haven for us to reside in until we can conquer the rest of the Universe! And with the Crystal Cannon near completion we will have an empire to rule!" Galvatron gestured to the city below, spread out before them through a wall-sized window and balcony.  
"No! Autobots!" You gasped angrily and sharply, the mention of your enemies caused Galvatron to snap round to look at you "Sir please! It's not safe! They have a trap set up! Just leave please! Why wont you listen to me!?" You yelled desperately  
"Autobots!? You know of their trap? Where? Where is it!?" Galvatron clasped your soldiers  
"Just leave! Please! Why won't you listen to me!? Am I not your second? Why?" Desperation made you bleat pathetically.  
"What? My second?" Galvatron suddenly started laughing "Oh my I am sorry, your processor has clearly deteriorated with age. Cyclonus is right here! You are most certainly not him old mech!" His voice almost seemed to growl out the last part as if you   
had disrespected him.   
Sure enough Cyclonus, you, glided in through the window and bowed  
"My Master" You heard your own voice croon in your smooth manner "The weapon is almost ready for your use"  
He, no you, looked at you.  
Your own optics staring back at you.  
"Please" You gasped hoping you would listen to yourself "Leave! Save yourselves! I Beg of you! Don't you recognize me!?" You limped forwards towards yourself, you would listen to yourself surely. "PLEASE!" It took most of your energy to yell that at yourself.  
The other Cyclonus, the other you, took a step back.  
"Do not mind him" Galvatron came over and wrapped his arm around the other you's waist. Just how you remember it, firm, warm and caring "This mech has gone senile, don't be so harsh on him, he has been living a long life and has earned the rest we can provide him in our soon-to-be empire!" He smiled.  
And you smiled.  
You were being smiled at by yourself.  
"No please!"  
"He think's there's a trap set by Autobots" Galvatron explained and the other you nodded as if that explained everything.  
"No... no.... please don't let it happen.... I don't want to live this life..." Joyous tears had long since turned to tears of desperation, sorrow and sadness.  
"SWEEP!" Galvatron barked and one promptly trundled into the room. A Sweep was never too far away.  
"Yes my lord!" It obediently saluted.  
"Take this elderly mech down to a respite chamber, I'm sure the climb up here has worn him out. Oh, and make sure a medic can see to him soon"  
The Sweep bowed so far and quickly it looked as if it had bent to ninety-degrees. The soldier quickly scooped you up in it's large wing strut and claws gently wrapped around your weeping form as it gently maneuvered you from the room.  
Tears made your optics blurry but you saw Galvatron return to the other you, holding onto his hands as he did yours not so long ago.

The touches you would come to remember so longingly while cramped into a dingy Decepticon barracks with curs who didn't even know the name 'Galvatron'.

It was doomed to happen now.

You turned to the Sweep, hoping that maybe, just maybe it could help you. It didn't It was a lowly member of the pack and was following it's orders.  
"Leave me" You found yourself begging. It didn't, orders were orders.  
Powerless but to follow it's lead you chanced a glance in the reflective surface of the well polished walls.

No wonder he didn't recognise you.  
Paint job, practically gone. Horns bent and crooked beyond recognition. Wing Struts crumpled and worn. Lines etched deeply into your face plates.  
Oh.  
You had vowed to wait an eternity for your chance at redemption.  
And you had.

The Sweep placed you gently upon a resting chair.  
"If It puts your processor at rest, you do have a familiar scent to you" the Sweep finally spoke.  
You didn't care and it left.  
There was nothing left to do but slowly creak outside to watch the horrible event that caused your misery happen all over again.  
Right on cue.  
The fighting.  
The Sweep swarms dismembering the first few waves of Autobot troopers before many Decepticons even got a chance at them.  
The Cannon was rushed to a start up in an attempt to use it before the Autobots got it.  
There was you and Galvatron fighting alongside each other, just as you remember.  
Buildings fell and people from both factions whizzed past you.  
You were transfixed as it all happened again.  
The Space bridge the Autobots had hidden to bring most of their forces through once the attack started began activating again.  
The Cannon glowed green as it powered up but Autobot charges detonated at the base and sent it toppling into the bridge.  
There you were.  
Screaming through the smoke and the ashes, watching yourself repeat the event that turned you into a dispirited fool for eons.  
The bridge exploded and the Cannon fired.  
Even viewing it from a different angle you saw only what you had seen the first time round.  
You watched yourself get enveloped in the explosion and Galvatron get engulfed by a green shaft of energy from the Cannon.  
While you screamed helplessly a few Sweeps quickly grabbed your arms  
"Yes this one is familiar" One spoke a few others muttered something in agreement.  
"Let's pull him away before that explosion destroys us all!"

You were now being flown away by a small flock of Sweeps.  
Watching the smoldering remains where the few survivors still fought.  
Maybe you could try to catch a glimpse of Galvatron one last time.  
Maybe he survived.  
The Cannon might have misfired.  
But you couldn't.  
Old weary optics stained by tears and clouded by ash and smoke saw nothing but the battlefield get further and further away as you were brought along with the retreating Decepticons.  
Now to live, forever knowing you failed with the one chance you had left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #28 from otpoftheday:  
> taking breaks from massive firefights to make out and brag to the enemy about how laid they’re getting

If the Decepticons wern’t taking this battle seriously neither were you.  
Rodimus threw his weapon away  
“C’mon Magnus there’s no point to this” he motioned to move away.  
Ultra Magnus opened his mouth as if to protest but there wasn’t anything that could really be said in a situation like this. 

Even the Decepticons had started flagging and a few had just stopped fighting all together just to stand about awkwardly.  
The battle had been progressing in an almost formulaic simplicity which had lead many of the combatants to believe it to be short-lived.  
It was but not due to either side winning.  
Galvatron had outdone himself this time.  
A particularly badly aimed shot had downed Cyclonus and made Galvatron get on the defensive. Despite the battle, and Cyclonus, carrying on he felt the need to stop it every now and then.  
With many declarations about his love life.  
Declarations that many did not want to hear.  
It was rather embarrassing.  
Being somewhat level-headed many Decepticons had hoped that Cyclonus would stop Galvatrons repeated lewd statements and keep the battle from continually stopping and restarting, but no. The first time Galvatron had grabbed him, dipped him down and claimed the Seekers lips with his own the SIC became instantly willing, forgetting his surroundings. He even joined in with the inappropriate display with a few touches.

There really wasn’t a point to this anymore.  
Both sides ended up awkwardly shuffling away from the duo, whatever caused the fight long forgotten in a cavalcade of smooches.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP as parents of a small child. However, throughout their marriage, they’ve still managed to keep their sex life active (as long as their kid is either asleep already or they have some time to themselves).  
> One morning after a passionate round of sex, their child comes up to them in the kitchen and asks person B, “Did you have a nightmare last night?” Person B replies no but asks their child why they would think that. The child responds, “Well, whenever I have a nightmare, I call out for daddy/mommy, too.”  
> Person B is speechless and person A’s reaction is up to you.
> 
> (Something quick, silly and domestic for father's day because I'm a sucker for that.)

Morning's on Chaar were always warm. Then again so was the rest of the day and night cycle.  
Four sets of Energon was placed out as it was every morning. It had been that way for so long now since Lithium and Paradrox happened, a lot had changed with them around.  
Cyclonus and Galvatron's intimacy was one of those things but it had not lessened. If anything Galvatron seemed to have renewed energy now they had offspring and even even his moods had improved. Or at least happened less frequently.

Cyclonus's back hurt courtesy of Galvatron and their nightly romps. It didn't matter much in the mornings, not many Decepticons were at their best in the mornings so the down time was a welcome chance to recuperate.  
Tiny scampering feet followed after Galvatron. The twins always followed him around in a fashion similar to Earth ducks and when Galvatron wasn't their they tailed after him. Galvatron was one of the many Decepticons who took a moment or two to get back into his rhythm in the mornings but he still managed a smirk and a playful glance at Cyclonus. They both knew who to blame for their tired systems but it wouldn't stop them from doing it repeatedly whenever possible.  
Lithium and Paradrox branched off from Galvatron and joined Cyclonus where the mornings Energon lay, Galvatron took his sleepily and proceeded to seat himself both next to and on Cyclonus while slowly in-taking the fuel with all the speed of a sedated Dinobot.  
Lithium and Paradrox were completely identical in almost every way, they even mirrored each others speed and motions as they both took their fuel. As they aged their individual personalities grew more obvious and helped distinguish them drastically.  
"You look tired sire" Paradrox was first to speak as Lithium took after Galvatron more and stayed rather drowsy.  
"It was a long night" Cyclonus gently passed his offsprings remark off while snaking a hand down Galvatrons back. It was his fault after all.  
"Bad dreams" Lithium piped up.  
"Nightmares!" Paradrox gasped instantly.  
"What?" Cyclonus tilted his head at them both  
"You had one last night, well both of you did I think" Lithium answered him.  
Galvatron made a quizzical noise as he tried to tackle the conversation at hand, mornings were really not his strong suit.  
"What makes you say that?" Cyclonus leaned over to the two  
"Well..." Lithium started an answer before Paradrox finished the last of their Energon with a loud gulp and answered insted  
"Well when we get bad dreams we always call for either of you two too! You do too!"  
"W-what?" Cyclonus spluttered a little, he had had no bad dreams last night in fact there wasn't much sleeping involved last night at all - oh.  
"Yuh-huh you called for each other" Paradrox nodded enthusiastically.  
"Oh uh, no" oh god "No, you must have uh" Cyclonus wanted to plow his face into his hands. Galvatron let out rapturous laughter which did not help.  
"No, no" Cyclonus continued stammering trying to get some control of the conversation, Paradrox starting to laugh along with Galvatron wasn't helping "No, you two must have heard wrong, probably a vivid dream"  
"Huh" Lithium stared back at him as if accepting the answer before smiling and finishing the Energon off.  
Both of the twins soon lost interest and went off to start off a day of probable mischief.  
"Well handled" Galvatron snorted "Why not be honest?"  
"Uugh not so early in the morning" Cyclonus groaned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble involving chubby bots and implied spark-carrying/procreation.  
> ====

Cyclonus had pushed a Sweep down painfully into the soot-like dirt of Chaar and refused to let go until it whined pitifully in submission and the awful creaking of it’s strained back struts became intolerable, upon which he moved away from the beaten Sweep. Without looking back at it he stalked back to the base satisfied with the display.  
The Sweeps were obedient to the point where they could be left alone with little monitoring, it’s not like the morons did anything of importance anyway. Though recently they had started fighting more, the self-appointed ‘alphas’ of the many little packs got bolshy and started showing off more even when Scourge shot them down repeatedly.  
The smarter Decepticons, while they didn’t always avert their gaze, were smart enough to decide against showing off. It was just the more animalistic Decepticons who seemed to let their base programmings and instinctual code cloud their actions.  
Cyclonus had fought nearly all of them by now.  
How he had survived a scrap with all of the Terrorcons by himself was a clear miracle but he still kept going.  
Scourge had attempted to chastise him multiple times by now, unlike his Sweeps he had pushed any sort of response to the situation far out of his processor. He endeavored to remind Cyclonus that his stabilising influence upon the usual chaos that tended to happen was needed, and of how stupid his actions were.  
Cyclonus couldn’t help it though. He wanted everyone out and away.  
It was all Galvatron.  
It usually was all because of him, but still.  
Cyclonus asserted himself besides the throne, a subtle show off of his position.  
He glanced over Galvatron who remained completely oblivious to everything that was happening around him seemingly unmoved by his own physical differences.  
Galvatron was always rather rounded and physically thick but now it had just escalated rather rapidly.  
Soft mesh and exposed protoform pushed quite obviously at his master’s armor and around the joins it just rolled out in a tantalising display.  
It seemed near impossible for a mech already rather rounded to acquire more weight and girth around himself but Galvatron had really topped it all.  
He was just as much a powerhouse of destruction as a perfect progenitor.  
Cyclonus barely moved an inch as Galvatron got up to scold the troops on the latest failure.  
He used to wobble around the thighs as he walked before but now there was a certain hypnotism to it. Barely anyone kept their optics at his face or even cast to the floor in shame of their failure. No, his body was the center of attention here.  
Galvatron was too lost in the words of his anger to notice where their optics settled, as long as they were focused on him surely they were focusing on his words. Galvatron seemingly thought there was no other reason for them to stare.  
Cyclonus watched with boiling Energon as everyone in the room cast glances up and down Galvatron burgeoning frame, many shuffling awkwardly as the room started to hum a little with cooling fans going off.  
Cyclonus knew Scourge was casting him a glare from the sidelines but it didn’t bring him to his senses at all.  
Mid sentence Cyclonus’s engines went off in a loud threatening rumble ceasing all movement in the room.  
Galvatron spun round to glare at him  
“Why are you interrupting my-” He began when Cyclonus managed to save his aft.  
“Troops should pay attention when your master is talking! I can see you all casting glances away and shuffling idly! When your master speaks you listen!” He bellowed, his words caused Galvatron to quickly turn his ire towards the gathered troops excess energy sparking at the rims of his crown  
“Know. Your. PLACES!” He hissed turning into a bellow as the last word past his vocal unit, Cyclonus kept his glare on everyone of the troops in the room making sure the true intent of his remark was not lost on them.  
It wasn’t and many of them straightened back up and others stiffened rigidly, hoping total stillness would prevent further scolding.  
Galvatron continued his rant with renewed vigor.  
Scourge opened up a personal communications line with Cyclonus  
.: By the Allspark control yourself, you know it’s nothing but trouble when I seem to be the only one keeping their cool! Just pull yourself together, you’re the only one dumb enough to go near him anyway!:.  
Cyclonus cast him a glare but internally knew he was right, he was acting stupid.  
There was only one way he could think of to sort this problem out.  
He was going to confront Galvatron head on.

Throughout the remaining cycle Cyclonus put out as many hints and remarks as possible, trying to guide Galvatron into calling a private meeting with him.  
For all his apparent ‘insanity’ Galvatron could be quick to pick up hints at times.  
He requested Cyclonus’s appearance.  
In his quarters of all places.  
Cyclonus physically kicked the wall of his own quarters multiple times before hastily brushing off any marks from his armor.  
His spark brimmed with way too many emotions, he felt stupid but excited. All of his prior aggression and stupid behaviour ran through his processor and he reeled at how childish he had been acting, but the same possessive feelings brimmed to the surface when Galvatron crossed his mind.  
Now he was going to meet Galvatron, in his quarters, alone, in private.  
He’s wanted it but now it was actually happening he felt daunted by the prospect.  
He exited his own quarters and headed towards Galvatrons.  
All this hassle and internal turmoil because Galvatron’s body picked such an obscure time to build itself up, collecting every scrap of excess energy consumed by Galvatron and placing it all around the mechs frame. It was a standard preparation program for anyone’s body to run when it felt the right time for offspring and a fertility boost.

 

Reaching Galvatron’s door Cyclonus hung his head, feeling awkward and slightly ashamed at acting no better than some of the beastial Decepticons, letting a lusting desire influence his actions so readily.  
He’d barely knocked when Galvatron called him in.  
Keeping his optics at a steady level before him Cyclonus pushed through the door and engaged in his usual salute, greeting and submissive bow towards his master. Galvatron tutted a little bored of the repeated display and Cyclonus straightened up to look at him.  
Galvatron had sat himself on his berth with his arms crossed in front of him, they barely did anything to hide the rolls of protoform mesh pushing at his front or to disguise how his thighs spread out beneath his seated form. Beneath his berth lay an answer to his noticeably rapid weight gain as he had seemed to acquired several boxes of candied Energon from somewhere and had been through most of them.  
He looked at Cyclonus demanding an answer to a question he was yet to ask.  
“My lord” Cyclonus began  
“You’re here to explain why everyone is acting like a pack of bedazzled baboons are we!?” He demanded  
“I will explain anything you require my gainly master” He saluted as he always did before quickly biting his lip with a barely audible squeak as he realised what words came from his vocal unit.  
“Then you’d also care to explain your own behaviour then…” Galvatrons optics brightened momentarily spying Cyclonus’s awkwardness.  
“My apologies sir, I shall escort myself out, I am clearly not acting sound of mind” Cyclonus quickly blurted out  
“No. You stay until I say you can go” Galvatron growled out threateningly and Cyclonus froze on the spot. Galvatron moved off the berth and advanced on Cyclonus making the latter terribly aware of the incredible lack of a gap between Galvatrons thighs.  
“Well, I, uh, there’s a hefty lack of problems with the troops” Cyclonus babbled a little trying to keep his optics focused and body still even as Galvatron closed the distance.  
“Then why is everyone acting like a bunch of stark-raving lunatics?!” He howled angrily unaware of the irony  
“Don’t worry sir, there’s a ample amount of solutions for this problem, they just need to be reminded of their position beneath your heavyset rule!” Cyclonus continued rather obliviously “They seem to think with the general lull in activity is an excuse to act up, they need to be reminded again of your ruling and substantial form! They should be reprimanded, my corpulent lord”  
“I’m seeing a pattern here” Galvatron interrupted him.  
“Ah, do you have a plan for this my strapping commander?” Cyclonus was still oblivious.  
There was a few moments of silence before Cyclonus tilted his head and his optics drifted off into the distance as everything he’d just said dawned on him. Ample, heavyset, substantial? What was he thinking? Suddenly rather aware of the copious form standing before him.  
“I don’t think you understand the mass of the situation, the more beastial Decepticons are acting up significantly and Ooh I didn’t mean” Cyclonus finally coughed out an embarrassing attempt at backpedalling over his words.  
Galvatron seemed to have cottoned on to Cyclonus’s words and was grabbing at the exposed protoform around his middle playing with and squeezing the soft metal.  
“Ah, I’m sorry sir” Cyclonus drooped, still desperately keeping his optics away from Galvatron.  
“What are you playing at?” Cyclonus could hear the grin on Galvatron’s face, it was all rather funny to him.  
Cyclonus bit his lip hard, Galvatron was close enough that the heat generated from his portly figure was warming up his front  
“I… Iiiii... I want to make them stop, stop looking” Cyclonus whined breathily as he started shuffling uncomfortably at the closeness, all his systems had abandoned subtlety and were flashing the desire to mate repeatedly through his processor and it took some effort to not jump the mech before him.   
No, he had to wait for permission. He always did.  
Whether or not everything had truly dawned in Galvatron’s processor or not was unclear but he seemed to know what Cyclonus was after. He usually did.  
“And you wanted a private meeting just to tell me that?” He mocked playfully lifting a leg around Cyclonus.  
“S-sir, no please I beg of you! I have been acting stupidly, even this is but a ending to my selfish desires” The warm soft leg around made focusing feel harder than a tug-o-war with Unicron himself “I should have spoken to you immediately rather than ogle you from afar and get into quarrels with anyone who dare did the same” Cyclonus babbled his loyal programming doing battle with his instinctual coding making him shake and clamber to keep his own emotions stable.  
“Oooh” Galvatron crooned refusing to move his leg and pushing himself closer to Cyclonus, the soft pudge around his abdominal plates pressing against Cyclonus’s firm plates “I do like it when you get possessive over me” He smirked with a devilish chuckle “You have quite the fire in your optics”  
“But sir! My instinctual coding is running wild I don’t want to step outside my field! Especially not now! This is all because-”  
“I am well aware of my own body Cyclonus! Don’t take me for a fool on such a matter!” He gave a warning hiss before returning to a soft purr “Besides who says…” Using his leg as leverage Galvatron pulled himself up to be level with Cyclonus, his face plates nuzzling into the jets neck “Who says I don’t like it when you get wild with me?”  
“S-sir” Cyclonus hissed through gritted denta struggling for any sort of control. His hands snapped up and cupped Galvatrons lower back and rear supporting him as he clung to Cyclonus’s body. His hands visibly sank into the thickened rolls of Galvatrons thighs, the warmth throbbing through to Cyclonus’s body. It was maddening.  
Galvatron giggled into his audio’s as if aware of the internal struggle  
“Oh alright then” He purred “I give you total permission to lose control”  
Cyclonus let out a juddering gasp that shuddered through his entire frame audibly rattling his armour.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing now. Galvatron’s permission had ceased all internal turmoil and desire had taken the helm. He’d practically thrown himself and Galvatron across the room in a vein half-assed attempt to reach the berth before he totally lost it, the surprised gasp the movement got him was no help at all.  
Galvatron had already started nibbling on his neck cabling only to have them pulled away from him as Cyclonus dragged his mouth across his body, chewing, nibbling and giving playful sucks and nips to every inch of exposed protoform and soft mesh he could find. Cyclonus’s hands remained lost in the soft paradise of his partners aft making no intent to get un-lost from the warm softness they embraced.  
His hands however did manage to pull Galvatrons hips off the ground, Cyclonus was unaware when his spike had come out of his housing but he was eager enough to resheath it within Galvatron who had also discarded any sort of covering exposing his entirety to Cyclonus.  
Normally Cyclonus would enjoy spending the time to delicately caress all around and play with the intimacies exposed, showing just how much he understood and appreciated the trust it took for his master to reveal such parts to him. Not this time. All of this had one purpose and one purpose only and it was one both parties took great pleasure in as they claimed each other in rapturous ecstasy.

The air was still hot, the entire room was a mess, purple paint had been scratched all over every available surface of the room. His Optics struggled to focus but on himself and Galvatron there were even traces of candied Energon was smeared over both of their lips and along other parts of their bodies. The room was filled with the noises of both their cooling fans working at overdrive to regulate their systems, the rims of their armour still glowed a bright red with the heat of their actions. Long heavy pants were the only noise Cyclonus managed to make when he opened his mouth, nothing articulate reached Galvatrons audios but the latter still seemed to be asleep.  
Giving up any chance of verbal communication Cyclonus shifted his body closer to Galvatron, snaking his arms around his leader he cuddled in closer, nuzzling his face plates into the soft mesh. Galvatron seemed to have woken up at this point his hands reaching up to hold onto Cyclonus’s, and in turn he nuzzled further into Galvatron’s softness and Galvatron giggled.  
“At least wait a while before we go again” he murmured with a smile and Cyclonus felt himself heat up again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP are in high school and are either already together or best friends with a mutual crush. Person A has a difficult relationship with their family and end up either running away from home or getting kicked out, so Person B convinces their parents to let A stay with them.  
> (This prompt is rather edited to fit my humanformers ‘verse but still basically the same. In other words im mean to human!Galvs)

Cyrus pulled back, lifting his arms up before falling forwards his laughter was muffled but Armando’s was not. Armando squirmed beneath his older brother as the larger kept him down  
“Aaaa Get oooffffff!” He squealed  
“Nah bro! You need to protect me! I think I hear that tickle monster!” Cyrus laughed at him  
“What? No you don’t! I’m too old for him!” Armando tried to rebuff him but Cyrus still had the young boy held down and quickly started tickling him and poking him along the ribs the squirming boy howling and squeaking.  
“Oh my god” Scott scoffed at the two of them “You’re both utter children”  
“Eh heh heh hi bro” Armando wheezed as Cyrus let him get up, Cyrus gave a pout to his other brother. With the three of them huddled in the hallway it was obvious Scott had been adopted but Armando still leapt at him and cuddled him tightly “Cyrus used the tickle monster on me again!” He complained.  
“I thought you were too old for that kind of thing now” Scott patted the young boy’s head  
“And you just look old with that ridiculous facial hair” Cyrus snorted and Armando giggled. Scott huffed and refused to look at Cyrus.  
“Aww don’t be mad! At least your nails are pretty and pink!” Armando, ever the sweetest one of the three grabbed at Scott’s wrists to look at the neatly done paint “When are you gonna paint mine a pretty colour?”  
The questioning cheered the rather grumpy Scott up a bit as he took over Armando’s attention leaving Cyrus to travel downstairs. His mother, Raisa, was in the kitchen while his mom, Turia, sat by the living room window, flicking through a bakery magazine.  
“This magazine was a waste” she sighed “It’s focusing on healthy cakes, let’s face it, it’s a cake it’s one of those cheeky little things you eat covered in sugar or cream at a cafe, screw having a healthy one there’s no point to that!” She meekly waved the magazine at Cyrus as he dropped himself on the sofa grinning at his mom.  
“I guess claiming it to be a healthy cake is a guilt-free way of slipping one in when you’re on a diet” He mused to her.  
“The simple answer would be not to diet in the first place” She dropped the magazine as if it swore at her “Another simple thing would be not to run about in the rain too” She furrowed her brow worriedly  
“Oh?” Cyrus got up and went to the window she sat by, it was dark and exceedingly wet out but Cyrus couldn’t see anyone. Turia fiddled with her glasses a little  
“I saw someone run up and down the street a while ago, they seemed familiar but they were running about too quickly for me and my glasses to catch up with  
Cyrus peered through the rain-speckled window to see someone run up and down at the end of the street. The person stopped and doubled over for a while before turning back towards them, they paused and set off running towards their house.  
“Do you think they’re coming here?” Turia straightened herself up and Cyrus squinted out the window, his mom was right the person was familiar.  
Cyrus vaulted to the door and started fumbling with the lock and chain when the door thudded as if someone ran into it.  
“There’s only one person this could be” Cyrus breathed as he yanked open the door.

The rain had slowed to a very fine, spaced drizzle but it was still incredibly dark.  
Gavin’s soaked clothes gave him the impression of a limp noodle. A noodle with a very red wet face.  
“Gavin are you alright?” Cyrus reached out to his boyfriend, he was shaking violently.  
Gavin continued shuddering the only noise he made were loud gasps and hiccups as he tried to breathe through tears. Glancing behind him Cyrus stepped out into the cool night, moving the door behind him he left it ajar. Cyrus tried to reach out to the shaking man but Gavin wobbled and stepped back  
“Gavin, what’s wrong? I don’t think I’ve seen you cry like this” Cyrus was biting his lip this was something very bad, he tried to reach out to him again as if the physical contact would cure the rising dread and fear in himself “Gavin, Gavin please”  
Cyrus grasped him by the soggy shoulder and pulled the shuddering mass a few steps closer, Cyrus didn’t hug him tightly, he knew that when this upset Gavin either clung to him like glue or rejected all physical contact. Gavin let Cyrus hold onto his shoulders and continued to hiccup meekly and bury his face into his soaked jumper neck.  
“He’s back…” Gavin eventually murmured into the soaked fabric of his clothes.  
“What? Who is?” Cyrus leaned down and pulled Gavin’s chin up trying to look him in the eyes.  
“I… I-i-i, I was… I was at the store ahn-an-and the” Gavin paused his tear-stained whining to sneeze and hiccup, his face a mess of tears, rain, drool and other fluids “the-they said some-someone was looking for me… The-they-they…” Gavin could hardly finish the sentence through coughs and tears as he now reached out and grasped onto Cyrus’s sides in a vice-like grip.  
“Okay, It’s okay, you can calm down a bit, I’m still here sshhhh” Cyrus tried to calm him down, he was still shaking badly and running around through the rain hadn’t helped at all.  
“They said he wanted to reconnect!” Gavin’s voice hoarse started increasing in pitch as his voice became more panicked “He said he, he, he wanted” Gavin broke back down into tears “Wanted family back” Were the last few understandable words from his mouth.  
“What? Really?” Cyrus reached out to push some of Gavin’s sloppily dyed mop out of his face.  
It had stopped raining and Cyrus pulled him in completely, ignoring the moist jumper drenching his shirt entirely.  
The only known living member of Gavin’s family was his father. Cyrus didn’t know much about him or what he did but from everything Gavin said, or more importantly, didn’t say about him he knew there was a bloody good reason Gavin was taken off him as a child.  
“I don’t want him back” Gavin whined into Cyrus’s front.  
“I’m surprised someone like that is even allowed to regain contact” Cyrus growled patting Gavin’s head, Gavin dug his fingers in tighter as he clung to Cyrus and that reminded Cyrus “Wait, they never said it WAS him, you could’ve misheard, you might have stopped listening properly when you came to your conclusion”  
“I don’t want… I don’t even want to know anymore” he whined “I just… couldn’t… think I just… I don’t even want to remember”  
“Oh shhhh sshhhh” Cyrus continued petting Gavin’s hair “It was probably a misunderstanding, I mean are you sure they were talking to you? You sure you wern’t having a bad spell and heard that then jumped to a conclusion?”  
“I don’t even want to know!” Gavin whined at an increasingly high pitch.  
“Look, you can stay here with me, I’m sure my parent’s won’t mind I mean they have my other brother here and you can stay in the same bed with me! Any bad guys will have to get through me then!” Cyrus grinned hoping the notion would calm him down. Gavin was still shaking but at least the tears had dried up despite him wiping them away on his jumper sleeve “I can also get you a tissue” Cyrus added a little late.

Raisa and Scott stood behind the door as Cyrus slowly led Gavin in. Upon seeing Gavin Scott rolled his eyes and walked away, Cyrus looked to his mother who looked back to Gavin. She gave a worried look and nodded to Cyrus who then lead him to the living room while Raisa shut the door.  
“Mom?” Cyrus shuffled forwards making sure that Gavin was still in tow  
“Yes Sweetie?” Her usual chipper manner despite seeing the sodden Gavin being put down on the sofa  
“Is it okay if Gavin stays here with me tonight?” Cyrus asked while Gavin managed to throw up a weak wave to Turia  
“Of course it is, it’s always alright for him to stay here, though you only have a single bed will that be alright?”  
“Fine fine” Cyrus quickly sat himself beside Gavin trying to keep him warm pulling his boyfriend into him despite his sneezes.  
“Oh, Sweetie, do you need a tissue? You were running up and down quite a bit!” Turia stood up at her full short height pulling a ever present box of tissues off the shelf and offering them up to Gavin, when he didn’t actively take them she placed them on the table in front of him.  
“I, uh, panicked a bit” was the meek response.  
Turia looked to her son with an inquisitive glance wondering if she would be given an answer.  
“Eyy! You’re here again!” Armando interrupted before Cyrus could avoid making a response.  
Gavin liked Cyrus’s younger brother and perked up a little when the kid jumped in and immediately tried to wedge himself in on the other side of Gavin.  
Cyrus smiled a little now the ‘panic’ was over, just glad that Gavin had switched back to a happier mood as Raisa came in with coffee for all.


End file.
